monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Mi Ru
Mi Ru was first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier G2. It inhabits the Nest Hole, Great Forest and is encountered via a random appearing quest in G-Rank or appears as an urgent monster individually selectable from the Quest Counter. In-Game Description }} Physiology Abilities The Mi Ru is able to shoot huge bursts of fire from its mouth that cover a large distance in front of it along with the ability to make crystals. These crystals are made from body fluids, similar to Akura Vashimu and Akura Jebia crystals, that are used to take away stamina from hunters and prey. If these crystals stay on a hunter or organism for too long, they will explode and cover a wide range around them. Mi Ru's most well known ability is its ability to change its apparence, shape, and size. With this ability it is able to change its fighting style, looks, and characteristics depending on its enemy, each transformation is indicated by a certain color or change on Mi Ru's body. It is able to do this ability by muscle contraction and muscle expansion in response to anger or when it feels its life is in danger. Behaviour Mi Ru possesses improved moves from Dhuragaua, Hardcore Tigrex, Hardcore Pariapuria and Nargacuga aside from his own original attacks. Habitat The Mi Ru has so far only been found in the Nest Hole but, there have been reports of it appearing in the Great Forest. Notes *Mi Ru has 6 different forms that it changes into multiple times during a hunt. *The different faces of Mi Ru resemble those of Oni (Japanese folklore demons). *Similar to the Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), the quest will start off with everyone in the base camp, not being able to move. The screen will be "clawed" before an Unknown invasion message pop ups and the G-Rank Unknown roars. **Unlike the Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), it has a quest that randomly appears. *The Mi Ru is weak to all elements, but only to certain elements on certain parts of its body. **In its normal state, its immune to all elements. **The head and tail tip take a small amount of elemental damage (10) from all elements. *Mi Ru highly resembles Dhuragaua, from its attacks, body structure, and where it is fought. *Its smash attack in its power form is famed for its incredible damage as it literally destroys the ground and causes quakes with each smash. **Because this move is a double smash he can use the first smash to catch hunters without quake resistance then turn almost completely around to hit its stunned helpless target often killing instantly in a single hit. Mi Ru shares a combo attack with HR100+ Dhuragaua where it smashes the ground causing great damage and launching hunters around it into the air uses a breath attack to burn them mid air usually causing a death blow leaving them to fall to their death. **This can cause a instant quest failure if 3 hunters get caught in the attack and no one left behind is able to use the Life Powder item to heal them before they land on the ground after the attack. *If hunter fail, complete or even abandon the quest it disappears from the quest list at the counter. Meaning you must be sure you have all your items and equipment in order when you start quest because there is no turning back and fixing mistakes. Gallery Want to see more? Check out Mi Ru Photo Gallery G Unknown P3.jpg G Unknown P15.jpg G Unknown P21.jpg Category:Monsters Category:Pseudowyverns Category:MHFO Database